


Thru Your Phone

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas was so afraid. He didn’t want to know, but he needed to know. Was Dean having an affair?





	Thru Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassgrace/gifts).



> This was written from a prompt for cassgrace. The title is taken from a song by Cardib.

Cas sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Dean’s phone. He felt like throwing up.

Dean was in the shower and would be for at least twenty more minutes. Dean loved a long shower. Cas knew this, just like he knew all of Dean’s quirks and foibles after four years together. 

But lately, Dean had been different… distracted. He’d been working late at least three nights a week for the last couple of weeks.

Cas was so afraid. He didn’t want to know, but he  _ needed _ to know. Was Dean having an affair?

Cas knew that looking in Dean’s phone was a huge invasion of privacy. Dean would never forgive him if he found out.

Cas shook his head, got up and walked to the kitchen and got himself a glass of milk.

A few days later, Dean was downstairs and Cas walked down to ask him when he would be ready to go to bed. He stopped, realizing Dean was talking quietly on his phone. Cas knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Okay, Charlie, I’ll meet you after work tomorrow. We can figure out what to do then.”

Cas thought he’d pass out. Who the hell was Charlie? And why was Dean meeting him after work? He retreated back upstairs.

The next day, sure enough, Dean told Cas that he’d have to work late that night. Cas just nodded, feeling a pain in his chest. When Dean left, Cas cried all the way to work.

That night, as soon as Dean got into the shower, Cas picked up Dean’s phone. He went to the text messages and found ‘Charlie’ in his contacts. He sat down and read them.

At first, it was just friendly banter, but then, Dean asked Charlie to meet him at a bar after work. Cas remembered, that was the first night Dean told him he had to work late.

From then on, the texts got more frequent. When Cas saw the one where Dean told Charlie that Cas could never find out what they were doing, he closed the phone.

He stood up and found a suitcase in the closet. He threw some clothes in it and snapped it shut. Then he found a pen and wrote Dean a note.

 

_ Dean, _

_ I know you’ve been seeing someone behind my back. I can’t take the lies or the pain anymore. I’ll send for my stuff in a couple of days. Don’t try to find me. _

_ I’ll always love you, _

_ Cas _

 

He walked out the door and got into his car. He drove a few blocks but had to pull over because he was crying so hard he couldn’t see.

 

Dean was frantic. He called Cas but Cas didn’t answer. He left messages saying that Cas was wrong, he wasn’t cheating and to just give him a chance to explain. Cas never called back. 

He left texts, begging Cas to talk to him. He could explain everything. Cas never responded.

He called Charlie. “He left me! He thinks we’re having an affair! I don’t know what to do!”

He went to Cas’ brother, Gabe. Gabe told him he knew where Cas was but that Cas didn’t want to talk to him. Gabe wouldn’t budge.

He finally went to every motel and hotel in the city. It took days, but when he finally found the one that Cas was staying at, he sat down in the lobby and watched for Cas.

It was hours, but Cas finally walked in the front door.

“Cas! Please, let me explain…”

Cas looked so sad, it broke Dean’s heart.

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say, Dean.”

Cas started to walk away.

Dean yelled out, “Marry me!”

Everyone in the lobby turned to look at him, including Cas.

“What did you say?”

Dean ran to Cas and got down on one knee in front of him.

“I asked you to marry me. That was what all the late nights with Charlie were about. She was helping me plan everything. I have a ring, I have a place where we can get married. I have a place for the reception. I even have tickets to Hawaii for our honeymoon.”

There was a collective, “Awww” from everyone in the lobby.

Cas was stunned. “Charlie is a girl?”

Dean laughed. “Everything I said, and that’s your take-away? That Charlie is a girl?”

Cas blushed. “Well, yeah. But if you can prove to me you’re telling the truth, then yes, I’ll marry you.”

Just then a cute redhead walked up to them.

“Hey boss, I got your message.”

Dean stood up. “Cas, meet Charlie.”

Cas looked at her with huge eyes.

“I brought the ring just like you told me to.” She held a small box in her hand. Dean took it from her and opened it.  Inside was a silver band with a thin black line running through the center.

“Cas, will you marry me now?”

Cas grabbed Dean in a ferocious hug. “Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!”

Everyone in the lobby applauded.

 

Dean explained that Charlie was the IT person in his office. They’d met when Charlie fixed his computer when it froze up. After that, they became friends. When Dean wanted to ask Cas to marry him, he’d asked Charlie for help to figure everything out.

 

Charlie was Dean’s best man at the wedding. She and Cas became good friends, even though she had a habit of punching him in the arm when she thought he was being dense. Which Cas was a lot, even he had to admit.

The two week honeymoon in Hawaii was magical.

And Cas vowed to never look in Dean’s phone behind his back, and Dean vowed to never, ever keep secrets again.

 


End file.
